Folive- Mixed Love
by meowR5
Summary: Chyna Parks and Fletcher Quimby are dating. Known as Flyna the it couple. Olive Doyle likes Fletcher secretly, but she always teases him. What happens when she confesses her feelings? Who will regret? Who will have the broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

First Folive fanfiction! No hate

This is written in script form and POV form

If you want to give me ideas or tips please review!

And if you are a silent reader (Reader who doesnt review) You can review whoever you are without even logging in

So please do that

I dont own ANT farm

If I did,

Folive would've been married and having kids

Chapter 1

-ANT Farm-  
Chyna: Hey Fletchy *kisses cheeks*  
Fletcher: Theres the Chyna I love *smiles wide*  
Olive: *enters* Hey guys!  
Chyna: Hey! Guess what!  
Olive: What?  
Olive's POV Ugh there is Chyna with her perfect boyfriend who doesnt know I love him, every conversation is now about them! Flyna, Flyna , Flyna! And Guess what! Fletcher blabla he blabla and we blabla and I have to pretend to care and fake a smile every single day! Ugh shes doing it again, here comes the pretending part Chyna: Its me and Fletcher's 2 months anniversary!  
And here it goes: Fake care, smile Olive: Omigosh! Congrats you too! Ahh your so cute together!  
Fletcher: Thanks Olive! *puts arm around Chyna's waist*  
Chyna: *blushes, giggles* Ohh your so cute Fletchy!  
Fletcher: N'aaaw your cuter *giggles, smiles*  
Olive: D'aaaw! Its cute but its getting old!  
Chyna: Gee Olive its our anniversary, be nice!  
Olive: I am if you didnt notice Fletcher: Anyway, where do you want to go babe?  
Chyna: *giggles* Surprise me Fletchy!  
Olive: *rolls eyes without them noticing*  
See! Thats the 'it couple' everyone knows and adore, they even made tons of fanpages for 'Flyna' ugh!  
Chyna: I gotta go, see you later honey woney *pokes nose playfully, leaves*  
Fletcher: *waves* Ahh you gotta love her Olive: So where are you taking her?  
Fletcher: I havent decided yet, give me some ideas Olive, I need you He needs me! But for Chyna, when will he ever notice Im the right girl for him?  
Fletcher: I mean, I need your help *laughs*  
Olive: Interesting Factoid, Couples always celebrate their-  
Fletcher: Ehem, can you tell me like a normal person.. please.  
Ouch Fletcher, Ouch Olive: Uh yeah sure, Take her on a romantic picnic?  
Fletcher: Perfect! Thanks Doyle *hugs* I gotta go prepare Olive: See you later alligator!  
Fletcher: *waves, leaves*  
He hugged me! I felt like I was in heaven wrapped around his warm arms, Uhh Olive, why would you fall in love with someone who you would never ever have? And why would I fall for my bestfriend? Oh my phones buzzing, Fletcher mentioned me on twitter!  
' FletcherQuimby: Getting ready for our anniversary! Thanks OliveD for the advice! Love you RealChinaParks 3 3 3'  
Woah and it has 48 retweets already! Here comes Angus Angus: Olive Doyle, wanna dance?  
He presses some button and some disco lights pop up from the ceiling and starts rolling round and round Olive: Angus.. I dont know your last name, I dont want to dance or talk to you Angus: Fine your loss! *leaves*  
Olive: The lights! Uhh See, this is my life! I love my bestfriend, I have this eidetic memory thing in me, and my other bestfriend who always gets the spotlight, but mostly, Im in love with my bestfriend, Fletcher Quimby.../3


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2!

So you see I'm a lazy writer who loves to write

So according to this story

This was a really really old fanfic I wrote

And I used to write 'China' instead of 'Chyna'

Ikr?

Anyway, please review

And I love you

* * *

Chapter 2

Olive's POV Sigh, its been 3 hours since Fletcher hugged me, I think he is now with Chyna, Of course Olive, You stupid! Uhh, they're probably holding hands, and kissing, then Fletcher will feed her and she'll giggle like a cow ugh!  
I need some friends, thats right! I dont need Flyna anymore, I'll make some new friends, oh theres Paisley!  
Paisley: Hey Olive Oil!  
Olive: For the last time Paisley, ITS OLIVE DOYLE, NOT OIL!  
Paisley: Oh sorry about that Doylive *smiles*  
Olive: *hits self* Paisley, I'll probably regret this but, wanna hang out?  
Paisley: Sure! Lets talk about regret.  
Olive: Interesting Factoid, regreting is-  
Paisley: I like oranges! *smirks*  
Olive: *hits self* Paisley?  
Paisley: Yes Doylive?  
Olive: Wheres Lexi?  
Paisley: Cheer practice! I got kicked off because I was too good for them Olive: *un-convinced* Oh really? What did she exactly say? *raises eyebrows*  
Paisley: She said "Paisley! You arent good enough! You dont belong here! Get Out!"  
Olive: Your out! So now I can- Ehem, I have to go somewhere Paisley: Bye Doylive *waves, leaves*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THR_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying OHMYGODCHAPTERTHREE!_

_Haha_

_I dont _**own **ANT FARM

Chapter 3

Olive's POV This is it! Cheer tryouts, I have no choice, so here goes nothing..  
Lexi: Wachadoin here, Olive?  
Olive: Here to try out Lexi: Okay, girls lets see her moves! *rolls eyes, laughs*  
Olive: *takes deep breathe* Remember Olive *remember moves* right left up down spin around and twist *does great moves*  
Mckayla: She's really good! Your in Olive Olive: Yes! *jumps*  
Yes! I made it! Im a cheerleader! Thats right, I dont need Chyna or Fletcher Lexi: Uhh whatever, here you go *gives paper*  
Olive: Whats this?  
Lexi: When you have to show up, duh! Come after school for cheer practice, dont be late!  
Olive: Okay?  
Lexi: Bye *leaves*  
Olive: *reads paper*  
{ Rules: }  
{1. You are not prettier than Lexi}  
{2. Dont be late}  
{3. Cheer practice is after school everyday, except Friday}  
{4. You must follow our accounts on twitter which are - LexiReed - WHCheerleaders}  
{5. Never insult a cheerleader, she is your sister}  
{Oh and Lexi is always prettier than you}  
{xoxo, Lexi Reed 3}  
Olive: Seriously Lexi *rolls eyes*  
The bell rings, uh oh! Dont wanna get late for class


	4. Chapter 4

Hope your liking my fanfic so far

I can do way better and add POV's a lot and details but uhh..

_Laziness.._

Hope you like this cheery chapter!

GIMME AN R GIMME AN E GIMME AN A GIMME A D

GOOOOO READ!

Chapter 4

-After School-  
Olive's POV Cheer practice, here I come!  
Lexi: Hey Olive, early huh?  
Olive: Yep!  
Lexi: Well lets start Olive: Um okay *stands by Lexi's side*  
Lexi: Go east! *poses*  
Olive: *copies pose*Go east?  
Lexi: Um, are you asking me? Cheering is all about-  
Olive: I get your point okay!  
Lexi: Okay again.. Go east! *poses*  
Olive: Go west! *does opposite pose*  
Lexi: Olive?  
Olive: Oh right! Webster High *does backflip* Is the best! *poses*  
Lexi: Not bad Doyle, I think you'll make the team Olive: So this was a test?  
Lexi: You think I'll let you in the team that fast?  
Olive: Oh okay, Yay! *jumps*  
-After an hour-  
McKayla: Alright, thats it for today! Olive?  
Olive: Yes?  
McKayla: You were really great out there!  
Olive: Yes! I completed the puzzle McKayla: Good job, be like that all the time! *waves* Bye!  
Olive: I will, thanks *waves* bye McKayla: *leaves*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 Fletcher's POV Gee what was that all about? Maybe she's nervous..or not ready, or wasn't expecting this.. Gahh! I gotta call Olive -On Phone-  
Olive: Hey!  
Fletcher: Olive! Thank god you picked up!  
Olive: Whats wrong?  
Fletcher: Me and Chyna were on a date and.. Look Olive, I cant explain on the phone can you come here?  
Olive: At the park?  
Fletcher: Yeah, Central Park, please!  
Olive: Well, for you.. Okay Fletcher: Yes!  
Olive: Be right there!  
-Hangs up-  
-After 8 minutes-  
Olive: *running to the entrance* Huff huff *searches for Fletcher*  
Fletcher: *looking for Olive*  
Folive: *bump*  
Olive: Ow!  
Fletcher: *gets up* Im so sorry! *helps up*  
Olive: Its okay! So, what happened?  
Fletcher: *explains everything* And then she just left and I called you Olive: Oh my goodness! I feel you bro Fletcher: So, what do I do?  
Olive: Well, wait for her Fletcher: But what if-  
Olive: Fletcher?  
Fletcher: Yes?  
Olive: Do you trust Chyna?  
Fletcher: Uh yeah!  
Olive: Then do you think she'll come back soon?  
Fletcher: Yeah, your right! Maybe she got nervous Olive: Right! So, prepare something for her when she comes back Fletcher: Like?  
Olive: A rose?  
Fletcher: Yeah I like that, Thanks Olive! *hugs*  
Olive: *hugs back* Anytime Fletcher: Your the best *hugs tighter*  
Shipper: *takes picture, posts*  
Olive: *blushes, pulls away* Well, I gotta go Fletcher: Thanks for everything!  
Olive: Anytime, Bye F! *waves*  
Fletcher: *waves* Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fletcher's POV Gee what was that all about? Maybe she's nervous..or not ready, or wasn't expecting this.. Gahh! I gotta call Olive -On Phone-  
Olive: Hey!  
Fletcher: Olive! Thank god you picked up!  
Olive: Whats wrong?  
Fletcher: Me and Chyna were on a date and.. Look Olive, I cant explain on the phone can you come here?  
Olive: At the park?  
Fletcher: Yeah, Central Park, please!  
Olive: Well, for you.. Okay Fletcher: Yes!  
Olive: Be right there!  
-Hangs up-  
-After 8 minutes-  
Olive: *running to the entrance* Huff huff *searches for Fletcher*  
Fletcher: *looking for Olive*  
Folive: *bump*  
Olive: Ow!  
Fletcher: *gets up* Im so sorry! *helps up*  
Olive: Its okay! So, what happened?  
Fletcher: *explains everything* And then she just left and I called you Olive: Oh my goodness! I feel you bro Fletcher: So, what do I do?  
Olive: Well, wait for her Fletcher: But what if-  
Olive: Fletcher?  
Fletcher: Yes?  
Olive: Do you trust Chyna?  
Fletcher: Uh yeah!  
Olive: Then do you think she'll come back soon?  
Fletcher: Yeah, your right! Maybe she got nervous Olive: Right! So, prepare something for her when she comes back Fletcher: Like?  
Olive: A rose?  
Fletcher: Yeah I like that, Thanks Olive! *hugs*  
Olive: *hugs back* Anytime Fletcher: Your the best *hugs tighter*  
Shipper: *takes picture, posts*  
Olive: *blushes, pulls away* Well, I gotta go Fletcher: Thanks for everything!  
Olive: Anytime, Bye F! *waves*  
Fletcher: *waves* Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chyna's POV Watching TV and sitting home is way better than being with Fletcher, uhh! Why did I date him at the first place? I get many mentions on twitter about us but now Im getting tons of text mesages from Angus!  
'Yo Chyna! Did you see these pictures? Check your twitter now! -Angus'  
I roll my eyes, of course they'll say aww happy anniversary Flyna!  
'Check. Your. Twitter. Now -Angus'  
What does he want from me? I decided to open my phone to twitter so he wouldnt disturb me more, I check my mentions and the thing disturbs me more..  
End of POV ~~~~ ~~~~ Fletcher's POV I walk to a flower shop and smell some wonderful flowers, I walk to the roses and chose a red flower, its smells refreshing! I payed the women and walked back to the park, its been half an hour, so I decided to take another walk and wait for Chyna, patience is the key right? I walked for almost 40 minutes, where is she now!? I gotta call her!  
-On Phone-  
Fletcher: Hey ChynaBear!  
Chyna: Never. Call. Me. That Fletcher: Oh sorry, so its been an hour-  
Chyna: I dont care Fletcher: Oh.. 2 hours?  
Chyna: I saw you and Olive Fletcher: I was confused with you and asked her for advice!  
Chyna: Yeah and hugged her.. Really, really tight!  
Fletcher: She did something really sweet for me, would'nt you appreciate it if someone did somthing really nice to you?  
Chyna: But she never did that to me!  
Fletcher: Well, she came all the way from her house to the park and gave me advice and left Chyna: And you hugged her Fletcher: Im sorry, but cant a guy hug his bestfriend? I used to hug you all the time before we dated!  
Chyna: Not that tight!  
Fletcher: Look Chyna, tell me the wrong thing I did.. Just tell me Chyna: Hug Olive, duh Fletcher: It was a friendly hug, nothing else!  
Chyna: Sure it was Fletcher: So are we cool now?  
Chyna: Dude, its called sarcasm!  
Fletcher: But I really love you and I dont like Olive, she always teases me and punches me hard and yells at me Chyna: I know right!? Well, okay. I love you too Fletcher: This never happened!  
Chyna: What never happened?  
Fletcher: Haha! Theres the Chyna I love Chyna: Yeah.. Bye!  
-Both hang up-  
Olive's POV I did'nt leave, I kept spying on Fletcher and following him around, he finally called China, oh no! I tease him because I love him, does he really think that about me, Im really nice and China's really mean, thats the truth! My eyes are filled with tears now, Im hiding behind the bench and listening to him, he's leaving, Its time to go home and text him, I want him to know the real me.../3 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fletcher's POV I enter my house from our front door and sit on the living rooms couch, sigh! Its our anniversary, and I didnt spend enough time with her, we just argued and walked, my phones buzzing, its from Olive, Im opening it ~~~~ ~~~~ -Texting-  
O: Hey..  
F: Oh hi :D O: Do you think Im really that mean? :c F: When did I ever call you mean?  
Oh shoot! When I called China O: I heard your conversation with China :(  
F: I just said that to prove that I dont like you :)  
O: Fletch, You said I punch hard and yell at you :(  
F: I made that up O: Oh, so your lying to your girlfriend, and yeah I do that but you did'nt be honest and tell me that you hate it F: Im sorry :-(  
O: Im sorry for doing that Fletch, bye../3 F: NO WAIT!  
She's not responding! I bet she's ignoring me! Uhh why did I lie!? Now I feel bad 


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I posted 7 chapter now, crazy huh? Well, just to make you smile and make more people read this**

**Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, this was really old, but I typed this chapter minutes ago**

**Read and please review, I wanna know wha you think and that you exist in my story readers**

**Lubb you folivers mwah!**

**Aaaand, I dont own ANT Farm**

**Well, I wish**

* * *

Chapter 9

Fletcher's POV What to do? Where to go? Ugh! I gotta call Olive and tell her that this was all a mis-understanding First Call, voicemail

Second call, voicemail

Third call, she pressed the ignore button

Its official, she's ignoring me

Just with one mistake

I ran to our front door and wore my black sneakers

Running outside, I glanced over Olive's house that was a few blocks away

I ran till I reached their backyard, looking at Olive watching TV with ice cream

I took a closer look, she has dried tears on her cheeks and shoved the spoon of ice cream to her mouth

I leaned to her window and saw that she was watching Titanic, the part where Jack dies

I frown looking at her teary eyes, poking the doorbell button, the bell rang

She wiped her tears and walks to the door, opening it, crying Olive looks at me with a sad look

"Ugh what do you want Fletch?" she asked harshly

"Apologise." I answered, "Look Olive, dating Chyna got in the way of our friendship and I guess I just wanted her to cool down so bad so I had to lie" I continued

"But you werent lying, I was really being mean and you didnt tell me you didnt like it" she says truly

"I'm sorry, Olive" I apologised

"You know what, whatever, you might be that one guy who helped me from bullies, and helped me finding my lost cat, and the only one who danced with me on dance occasions, but-" she looked at me for a moment

"But?" I asked

"Gah! I cant stay mad at you even when I'm really mad" she yelled

"So you forgive me?" I said giving her my famous puppy face look

"Erg fine! But please, do not do that again" she forgived

"I wont" I said as I leaned for a hug

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist

The hug lasted for half a minute but I felt comfortable and relaxed wrapped around her

At least, I 'm happy that my bestfriend is'nt mad at me and that she forgave me

We pull away and a smile formed on her lips, she clinched her eyes and admired my face

"What?" I asked in confusion

"You always make me smile, even when I'm in a really bad mood or having a bad day.. thanks, for well, everything" she thanked as a wide smile formed my lips

"Anything for my bestfriend you know" I said as I playfully nudged her


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm now addicted to writing and finishing this story**

**And I promise the next chapters will be more detailed and well written as I try**

**Please review, bad or good? Idea's or suggestions? Anything really**

**I even do requests, well if I accept but I will**

**Right now, enjoy the two chapters I'll post today**

* * *

Chapter 10

Next Day

Olive's POV

Today I decided to visit Fletcher, I brushed a lock of my blond hair

Putting my brush down, I took my purple flats that matched my purple jacket and slid them on

I walked to Fletcher's house which was a couple of blocks away

I knocked on their front door politely, wating for responce

Mrs. Quimby opened the door and greeted me in

"Olive! Welcome dear, Fletcher's asleep at the moment, you can go ahead and wake him up" she said with a chuckle

"Okay" I assured and walked to his room, he was on his bed with the covers on top of him and a leg showing out

"Fletch-eer" I sang trying to wake him up, I poked him a few times

"C'mon Fletch wakey wakey you little baby" I looked at him sleeping like a little baby

"Errgh" he moaned, god! I love his morning voice

"Its me Olive!" I yelled poking him over again

His eyes snapped open "Olive? What are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"Oh you know, hang out, you are so not a morning person" I said with a laugh

"Oh dont be surprised, you've seen me show up late to school" he said

"Good point. Well, come on! I'm here now" I whined

"Fine. I'll go take a shower and change while you um-" he glanced over his TV "Watch TV, flip through channels and see what you like" he continued

"Okay" I said grabbing the remote as he walked to his closet, picking out an outfit to wear


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the second chapter I'm posting today! Yay!**

**I'm sure you'll like this one, if not, well um #Awkward**

**Moving on, pwetty pwease review**

***gives puupy dog face***

**I dont own ANT Farm**

* * *

Chapter 11

Olive's POV

I watched spongebob for a while, wow! This is really dumb! I roll my eyes and watched their silliness

I heard the doorknob lock and looked at the door, Fletcher came out shirtless

Never seen him shirtless. Never ever.

I glanced at his perfect toned 4-abs and he smiled sheepishly

"What?" he asked

"Fletch, I've never known you had abs, how old are you again? 14" I asked

"Cant a guy my age work out?" he asked knowing I was looking at his face and abs back and forth

"Well, I'm just surprised then" I chuckle and admit

But god is he sure he's not a super model or something?

He grabbed his lacoste striped T-shirt and slid his hands in then tugging it in

"C'mon lets go downstairs" he said while I hit the turn off button and followed him downstairs

"Fletchy, I'm leaving to the grocery store, your father is a work, if you need anything, call me" Mrs. Quimby said as she grabbed her purse and left

"Guess it's just me and you" he said as he blushed a little

"Yeah, hey lets watch a movie!" I suggested

"Okay, what movie?" he asked

"What do you have?" I asked

"Oh! Warm bodies!" he suggested

"Is it like.. a zombie movie?" I aked raising a brow

"Yeah, but I only saw the trailer though" he said

"Okay lets watch it then" I said smiling, as long as he likes it, I'm okay with it

"I'll download it, trust me, It'll finish quick, while we download let's make some popcorn and bring snacks" he said heading to the kitchen

I followed him, he grabbed a popcorn package and handed me them

I opened the microave and put it in, setting it to 40 seconds

After 10 minutes of making popcorn and getting snacks from the kitchen, we walked to the living room

"It finished. C'mon lets watch it" he said excitedly as we sat on his couch

20 minutes passed and we shared the popcorn bowl, sitting next to each other

Friendly.

25 minutes later, I leaned a little on Fletcher's shoulder

"Go ahead, it's okay" he said

I put my full weight on him, leaning closer on his shoulder, but it was comfortable

I mean, it's okay, were friends since kindergarden, it's not awkward but to be honest, I got butterflies

After 5 minutes, I felt his face not concentrating on the movie

I glanced over him and he was staring at me, our eyes were locked now

Fletcher gently put the bowl of popcorn on the table, not breaking the staring

He grabbed me from my cheeks and leaned in closing his eyes

Before I knew it, his lips were smashed into mine

This is not happening. Oh my goodness!

I kissed back, it's so wrong but felt so damn freaking right


End file.
